Forever 16
by renariri
Summary: What if Gene didn't die after being tossed down the lake? What if he was saved and was in a comatose for 8 years? What if he wakes up from his coma only to have no memory that he had helped Noll in his cases through Mai during said coma? Find out what happens when a 16 year old Gene is suddenly in a 24 year old body [Hints of Naru X Mai.]
1. Forever 16

Summary:

What if Gene didn't die after being tossed down the lake? What if he was saved and was comatosed for 8 years? What if he wakes up from his coma only to have no memory that he had helped Noll in his cases through Mai during said coma?

**Gene: OMG! You're first fic and its about me! **

**renariri: Of course it is! I like you and Noll!**

**Gene: *gasps* You called him Noll! You never call him Noll! It's always Naru!**

**renariri: Well, I'll call him Noll if it's your story I'm making. **

**Gene: I love you! *glomps renariri***

**Noll: *sighs* renariri does not own Ghost Hunt or any of the characters in this fic.**

**renariri and Gene: 0_0 did you just do the disclaimer?!**

**Noll: Someone had to. **

**Gene: Noll! *glomps Noll***

**Noll: GET OFF! NOW!**

**reanriri: awww! Anyways! Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>After waking up from his comatose state, the Davis's, including Noll, had agreed that Gene is forbidden to go anywhere outside their home after sundown. Though Gene had managed to persuade their parents to let him stay in Japan, because Noll was staying there, he has not made any progress with the strict rule of 'sundown lock down' as he had named it. He tried, several times – pleading, begging, throwing tantrums, sometimes blackmailing his brother – but nothing worked. They kept him under tight watch after sundown. But he was 16, even though his body says otherwise, he needed to be the social butterfly that he is. And that is why Eugene A.J. Davis was tip toeing his way to the front door holding his shoes and bag on this rare silent night in his brother's flat.<p>

A friend of his, met through a certain guitar playing monk, had invited him to a party a few days back. Being a party person that he is, Gene immediately said 'yes' to said friend forgetting about his 'sundown lock down'. He was 16, technically 24, and he deemed that he was old enough to take care of himself. And so he found himself in his currently situation.

As Gene passed through the stairs and was slowly nearing his goal, the lights flickered on revealing a raven haired mirror image of him leaning on the front door. Said mirror image had mused hair and a pair of glasses on. His twin must've stayed up late again. Just his luck.

'Dammit! So close!' Gene cursed in his mind as he prepared himself for a lecture.

This wasn't the first time he tried sneaking out. And it also wasn't the first time that Noll had caught him in the act. He doesn't even know why his brother kept staying up late.

'Probably because Noll never sleeps.' Gene deduced, 'Idiot vampire scientist'

Gene flinched when his brother suddenly moved from the door towards him. From Noll's long and brisk strides, Gene could tell that his brother was irritated for having to catch him every single night. This makes it how many times now?

"Where do you intend to go this time, Gene?" Noll's voice cut through the room with sparks of ice.

The younger twin's eyes were passive as always but the glint of irritation was there. Also...worry.

"Err...I was just..." Gene's head was trying to come up with an excuse for the nth time this month and failing.

Noll glared at his brother, crossed his arms on his chest and began tapping a finger on an arm – a habit he developed over the years. Noll's patience was at its limit.

Gene sighed. He knew he can't get out of the situation and he obviously can't lie to his brother. So he took the only way out-tell the truth and be locked in...again.

"Friend invited me to a party, Noll." Gene simply said before throwing his shoes and bag on the floor and slumping down the nearby sofa.

He knew he wasn't going anywhere tonight. Not with Noll standing between him and door and especially not when said brother had already caught him. Noll never let him out of the apartment after sundown. Not even to go to the convenient store just located on the first floor of their apartment building.

"Oh." the hint of sarcasm was present in Noll's voice as he sat on another sofa across the one Gene was currently hogging. "And you didn't bother telling _anyone_ about it?"

Gene puffed his cheeks as he lay on the sofa, his way of pouting, "Well, _no one's_ gonna let me go anyways!"

Gene fiddled with his hair as he stared at the ceiling. No one lets him go anywhere these days. Not even when the sun is up. Not his parents, not Noll, not even Lin! And all this because he was stupid enough to get hit by a car 8 years ago.

'It was _one_ time!' Gene complained in his mind, 'Sure I was stupid 8 years ago. Forgot to look both ways before crossing the street but I look now! TWICE! And when I'm with Noll, TRICE! Can't they trust me for a bit!? I'm six – no TWENTY FOUR! No healthy twenty four year old gets grounded after sundown! It's just not –'

Gene's thoughts were immediately cut as a phone was shoved to his ear. He could faintly hear the ringing it was making and looked at his brother to question who he dialed. Said brother already had his book open and was busying himself reading.

'He must've found the latest entry to my log.' Gene resumed staring at ceiling, pouting. 'Fine! I'll tell him that I can't go if that makes you happy!'

Gene was making his speech in his head when he heard the voice on the other end. His eyes went wide and snapped to look at his brother. Noll was still reading, ignoring him.

_"Noll! I'm so happy you called me, hun! I was about to call you myself knowing that you're always staying up late! Oh, thank you! Thank you!" _their mother's voice was exploding with enthusiasm at the said phone call but Gene was still too shocked at the fact the Noll had called their mother and had passed him the phone to respond to said mother.

_"Noll? Noll? Are you still there, hun?"_ Luella's voice suddenly turned worried when no one was answering her and if no one would answer her in the next few seconds, Gene was sure she would get the first flight that she can to check up on the twins personally.

"Hey mum!" Gene said, faking enthusiasm. He was still shocked really.

_"Gene? Why are you using Noll's phone? Well never mind that. How's Japan? How about school? Are you getting along with people? How about SPR? Noll? Mai? How is everything there? I simply must know if you have gotten yourself a girl! Oh! And I want to know if I'm going to be expecting grandchildren from your brother anytime soon! Oh! I'm so excited!"_

Gene held the awkward laugh he was about to let go. Their mother was still the same no matter how many years had passed. Still the same old hyper bunny Luella Davis that he met and grew up with. Though he didn't have a girl in mind right now and he knows that his mother should not be expecting grandchildren for a while. Noll and Mai had a petty argument again and hasn't spoken to each other for seventeen hours – going eighteen by the minute.

"Yes, it's me mum. I'm charging my phone so I borrowed Noll's." He lied at the latter part. "Japan's fine. Getting well with the class and the gang. SPR's fine. Noll's being Noll. Mai's still bubbly. And no mum, I do not have a girlfriend. You shouldn't be expecting grandchildren for a while either."

Gene chuckled when he heard his brother groan across him. The talk about grandchildren still annoys Noll. More so now that he and Mai are not in speaking terms.

_"Why not? You said you like Asians!" _Luella whined getting a chuckle from Gene, _"And Noll should marry Mai already! They've been dating for years now and your father and I are not getting any younger!"_

A chuckle fest both from Gene and their mother erupted before silence anchored them. Noll cleared his throat and glared pointedly at his twin sprawled across one of the sofas. He was clearly telling him to get to the point of the call. Gene took a deep breath before starting.

"Um, mum..." he trailed nervously, "May I go to a night party? It's just a walk away from the flat. Pleeeeeease!"

Gene tried but deep down he knew that he was not going anywhere. He had been denied several times already but he was ready to fight this time around. The fact that his own twin had dialed their mother's number for him and had let him use said twin's phone for said call was enough of a boost.

_"No."_ And there it was. The crisp reply that Gene was waiting for.

"But mum! I'm 16! Heck I'm 24! I need to socialize! I can't stay cooped up indoors at night for the rest of my life! I'll end up a recluse like Noll!" Gene's argument was shallow and by this point he had already turned to his side, his back towards his brother. The argument was all he could think of for now.

_"No means no, Eugene!" _Their mother's use of his name rather than his nickname made him cringe. Gene knew that their mother meant what she said.

"Mum! You mentioned grandchildren!" Gene was going to pull at everything he can if he wants out of his cage, "I don't like any girls at school so I want to meet others at parties! And if you're counting on Noll marrying anytime soon then forget it! He just had an argument with Mai this morning and are currently on non-speaking terms!"

He could feel the temperature drop with the last statement and he was a hundred percent sure that his brother was giving him a deadly glare pointed at his back. Gene felt like shivering.

"I need to socialize if you want grandchildren!" He whine once more.

_"No, Eugene! And I'm sure your brother can patch it up with Mai. He always does and your father and I can wait for grandchildren."_

Luella's argument was valid but Gene's not giving up that easily.

"But mum –" or so he thought

_"Eugene A.J. Davis! I tell you 'No' and that is final!"_ Their mother's use of his full name made Gene freeze on the sofa. The use of full names always meant that any argument, petty or not, is over. _"You are not going! No, Eugene! NO!"_

And that was it. Gene knows that there was no changing that decision. He was not going to any party today. Heck he was not going to ANY parties for the rest of his life. Gene lay there sulking barely hearing the words 'pass', 'brother', and 'phone' before throwing said device to his brother across his sofa. Noll was able to catch it, thankfully, and while the younger twin was having a conversation with their mother, mostly trying to calm the lady on the phone down, Gene had subconsciously crawled on the sofa his brother was sitting on and rested his head flat on his twin's lap.

'It's not fair!' Gene cried inside. He had already lost 8 years of his life because of his accident and now he was losing more of it for the same reason. 'It was just _one_ accident!'

As Gene was about to let his tears fall, he heard his brother's voice go louder and albeit sharper than usual. A tone Noll never used on their mother.

"Mother, Eugene is old enough to make his own decisions!" Noll barked into his phone making Gene to sit up and look at him wide eyed.

Gene blinked several times and could not believe what was happening. Oliver Davis, Noll, his twin brother was actually defending him against their own mother. And that only happened once, when Noll told them that he was leaving England to stay in Japan for Mai.

Disbelief was written all over Gene's face before he heard their mother reprimanding Noll over the phone. Luella's voice audible due to the fact that she was yelling through the receiver.

_"Oliver E.C. Davis! Did I just hear you correctly?! Are you allowing your brother to go out at night where he can possibly have a repeat of his accident 8 years ago?! You were the one who were devastated that day and now you're allowing him to go and be hit by a car again?!"_

The flinch from Noll was obvious, even Gene felt terrible knowing the Noll had seen – experienced – his accident. But Noll immediately focused and turned to look at his brother gawking beside him. Gene held his eyes for a few seconds before the younger twin turned to the interesting wall in front of him.

"I considered it, mother." Noll deadpanned as if he was stating a law found in law books.

Gene beamed at this as he blinked faster and his mouth fell wider. His brother actually _considered_ letting him go. And in Noll's language considering anything was almost equal to allowing something which made Gene a very happy medium!

A few more shouting from Noll and Luella over the phone – mostly from Luella – reigned but Gene was already content. Just knowing that his brother was willing to let him go was enough for now. He snatched the phone from his brother, abruptly cutting the heated debate, and calmly talked to their mother.

"Mum!" Gene chirped, their mother immediately halting her lecture, "It's okay. If you don't want me to go, then I won't. I don't want you and Noll to be fighting because of me. I love you two." Gene paused holding back the tears, "I'll call you. Bye. Love you mum!" And with that Gene shut the phone, pushed it into Noll's hands and hugged his twin around the middle.

"Thanks, Noll." Gene sobbed, "But I'm okay now. I'm not going anywhere. I still have you anyways. That's enough for me."

Gene was trying to stop his tears, he knows how awkward his twin is with people crying in front of him, but the tears just kept falling. His brother, his twin, Noll would always be there for him. Even if no one would take him, even if his twin marries Mai, Gene knows that Noll would always be there for him.

As Gene was crying his eyes out, he felt Noll shift and heard him cough. Gene looked up and saw Noll holding the phone at his ear. Gene questioned who he was calling and as Noll was about the shush him, the call went through and a sleepy groan was heard.

_"Hewoo...?" _It was male.

"Yasuhara." Noll took on his work voice and had Gene blinking at him. Noll ignored the twin on his lap and continued, "Call the team and bring them to my apartment."

Gene could barely hear Yasuhara's sleepy response.

_"Sure thing, Big Boss. Do we have a case?"_ The youth inquired yawning on the phone.

"No." Noll replied roughly, "Just bring them here." There was a pause, "Bring some snacks and drinks while you're at it. Good enough to last till morning."

Gene's eyes were wider than their mother's china plates. 'No! Noll can't possibly be-' But he was and Gene's unfinished question was answered when Noll spoke to Yasuhara again.

"You're holding a party for Gene." Noll shut his phone almost immediately as he said it, albeit a bit roughly. (a/n: poor phone)

There was a still pause in which Gene stared at Noll and in which the latter refused to look at the twin on his lap. The silence was shattered when Gene throttled his brother from the sofa to the floor as he shed his tears more willingly and kept thanking his brother through his cries.

Noll tried to push him off but Gene wouldn't budge. Noll, his brother, his twin who abhor any social gathering had called in the most boisterous group they know to their apartment just to have a party for him. Even though he was – technically – twenty four, a full grown adult crying like a five year old on top of his twin and was lying with said twin on the floor, Gene didn't mind. Because everyone knows the Eugene A.J. Davis is forever 16.

* * *

><p><strong>renariri: thanks for reading guys! If you wanna know what happened to the party or what Noll and Mai argued about tell me. I just might post it up! :3<strong>

**Gene: Party! Party! Party!**

**renariri: Yes Gene. I'm working on your party and everyone knows what happens to Noll there.**

**Noll: *groans* would you just stop it with-arrrgh!**

**Yasu: *pats Noll* give it up big boss. You were doomed the moment you called me. *grins***

**renariri and Gene: *glomps Yasu* We love you Yasu!**

**renariri: *coughs* anyways! tell me what you think! R&R please.**


	2. Waking Up

**renariri: hey guys! I'm back!**

**Gene: Yay! *dances around***

**renariri: yeah...okay...settle down Gene... =_= **

**Gene: NO! *u* *dances***

**renaririr: it's 2 am, Gene. Settle down or I'll kill you again.**

**Gene: *stops dancing* *pouts***

**renariri: there, better. I do not own Ghost Hunt or any of its characters.**

**Gene: *pouts***

**renariri: would you stop that already!**

* * *

><p>Gene wakes from what seemed like an eternal sleep curled up in a ball. Slowly, he untangles his limbs and looks around him. Nothing but an endless voice. Darkness surrounded him. Gene had no clue where he was as he stood up and looked around.<p>

'What was I doing again?' Gene asked himself

His last memory was meeting up with some researchers at night in the far off cabin near a lake. After that, his memory was a big blur.

'Hmm...I know I saw something when I was coming down the road.' Gene mused, 'What was it?'

Suddenly, a sharp pain attacked Gene's whole body and crumpled down to the ground, or at least what felt like one. Gene swore he could hear his bones crack, snap and bend in angles that they shouldn't be able to. He felt like vomiting and could already taste the bitter blood in his mouth.

'What in the world..?' Gene cursed as images flooded his head: a bright light, a car, a woman and the sudden surge of his body to the ground. 'What's going on...?'

Gene took deep breaths to keep himself from passing out due to pain. One, two. Breaths. On his third, he felt himself taking in water. Murky, muddy and thick water. He choked but the water kept coming, rushing down his throat. Gene panicked and felt himself submerging in imaginary water.

'Am I...' Tears threatened to fall from Gene's eyes, '...dying?'

His thoughts suddenly brought forth thousands of images. Some blurred, some sharpened, some mute, some audible.

_'Gene!'_ He heard from one of the images.

Gene looked around the spinning pictures as he tried to find where the voice was coming from.

_'Gene!'_ He heard again.

Gene's head spun as he kept looking for the owner of the voice and when he found it, he saw a familiar face. A face quite his own but wasn't. Gene always wears a smile while this one had a scowl adorned on it. Slowly, Gene reached out for the image and it moved towards him.

'Noll.' Gene thought

Several more pictures swarmed him all depicting his twin. His brother, the only remaining blood relative he has. His other half. Noll. Tears flowed like a broken faucet as he took each one of the pictures in his hands. A picture of Noll reading a book, a picture of Noll frowning at him, a picture of Noll glaring at him, a picture of Noll rolling his eyes, a picture of Noll pouting, a picture of Noll smiling.

'I'm dying...' Gene croaked a sob, 'I am, am I Noll?'

His reply was silence and it made him scream. His cry echoed through the endless void as he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Noll..." Gene coughed out breathlessly, "Noll..." he repeated

Gene was scared. That much he knew. Even after relieving hundreds of spirit's memories, he was afraid. For what he was experiencing was not some stranger's memories. It was his own and he was frightened of it.

'"Noll!" Gene called out the empty void, "Help me!"

Gene looked up hoping, praying that a light will come to him. Nothing came and he cried. He wanted it to end. He didn't need this pain. If death was going to take him then he'll gladly pass on to the aftelife.

"Noll..." Gene called again, now nothing but a whisper, "I don't want to be alone."

Gene felt himself pulled to the ground and cried in pain when he hit the invisible floor. His tears flowing still, he whimpered in pain.

'Noll...' Gene cried, 'Help me, Noll.'

Gene felt his consciousness slipping away and he involuntarily closed his eyes as his last tear fell form his eyes. The next time Gene would once again open his eyes would be the time he would be reborn. His next life.

* * *

><p>The sound of beeping, the smell of alcohol and flowers, the feel of a warm grip on his left hand. Gene's eyes slowly fluttered open and he saw a bright light against a white ceiling. Reflex made him move his arm to cover his eyes but cringe as pain hit him, or at least he tried to cringe. A tube was down his throat making him choke as he tried to cringe. Tears formed from the corners of his eyes as he subconsciously squeezed the hand gripping his left one. A groan and movement made him scream in his thoughts.<p>

'I can't breathe!' Gene panicked, 'I'm choking! Help me, NOLL!'

In an instant, the one gripping his hand jumped up from his seat and stared wide eyed at his twin. Noll stood there gaping at Gene as he held his hand before realizing what Gene was on about.

"Calm down! It's just a breathing tube!" Noll yelled at his brother with uneasiness slipping through his voice, "Breathe through your mouth, Gene!"

Noll rubbed Gene's hand to calm him as the latter took in breaths through his mouth as told. Gene's breaths came as pants as he tried to calm down with Noll breathing similarly and in sync with his brother. When they had both calmed down. Noll pressed the nurse button beside the bed and went back to rubbing his twin's hand.

'Noll...' Gene passed to his brother in which the other looked him the eye as a reply.

Icy blue eyes, similar to his own, stared at Gene with various emotions swirling in them. Anger, irritation, panic, worry, relief, happiness. Noll's eyes did the talking for the socially awkward twin.

'Noll...?' Gene passed again hoping for an audible reply

'I'm right here, Gene.' Noll gave his hand a nice squeeze letting him know that his twin was really there.

'Noll...' Gene passed again, 'I am alive, right?'

Noll sat there, eyes wide in surprise, staring at his twin. Gene held his eyes without blinking as if he might miss out a few details if he did. Gene wanted to know the truth even if it was painful.

Noll broke the eye contact and gave Gene's hand a tight squeeze. Gene flinched at the sudden pain but kept his eyes on his twin.

'You stupid medium!' Noll started then looked back at Gene eyes threatened with tears, 'Of course you're alive, you idiot!'

Gene's own tears fell as Noll held back his. Gene choked on the tube down his throat just in time for the nurses to arrive. They took out the tube and Gene immediately cried out, choking on his dry throat. Gene didn't know why he was crying but he kept on it anyway. He was just relieved that he was here, alive, with his brother gripping his hand so tight that he felt like it was going to bruise. Noll rubbed Gene's arm soothing him as the latter bawled his eyes out.

* * *

><p>Gene opened his eyes and felt a weight on him. Immediately, he panicked and shoved whatever it was that was on him onto a wall. It hit the said wall and Gene heard a groan. He sat up and looked at what it was that he threw and saw light brown hair and a very bulky body. Then it clicked.<p>

'Ah! Bou-san...' Gene remembered

The night before was chaotic but fun. The moment everyone had arrived in his and Noll's flat, Takigawa brought out all the alcohol deeming it fit to have everyone drink. At first it was just a friendly drinking game. A game of truth and dare and strip poker with an alcohol twist. It began with sips and a few glasses until someone-Gene couldn't remember-had Yasuhara down a whole bottle of wine by himself. Noll had somehow stepped out by that time but was dragged back by a very drunk Yasuhara and Takigawa. Gene could remember his brother's glares that seemed to have little effect on the drunk men. Gene's memories were blurred from there but he did remember stripping his brother down to his underwear in front of Mai with the help of Yasuhara, Takigawa and Lin. Yes. Lin was involved. So was Madoka in the latter parts.

'I better pray for my soul.' Gene shivered as he remembered his brother's glare during the whole ordeal.

Gene stood up only to stumble down and land on an unconscious Yasuhara beside him. Said sleeping guy gave out a groan before cuddling onto Gene. Disgusted, Gene shoved his friend towards the wall Takigawa was occupying. Gene made haste to the kitchen not wanting to wake up the evil miser.

Noll stood half naked beside the stove where he had the kettle on. Gene paled as their eyes met. The latter gulped as he tried to avert his eyes.

"M-morning , Noll" gene tried to greet normally but failing

Noll just stared ta him then grunted a reply. Not exactky what Gene was hoping but good enough. His brother seemed to be in a better mood than he thought.

'Maybe he's just putting off the punishment for later.' Gene shivered at the thought

Gene made his way to fridge and grabbed a water bottle. He threw his head back and down half of the bottle before replacing the cap, his mouth still half full of water.

"Enjoyed the party?" Noll suddenly asked as the kettle began to whistle

Gene choked on his water as he closed the fridge. "Y-yeah. It was fun. Thanks."

There was silence as Noll made himself a cup of tea. Gene, unable to bear the awkward silence (at least for him), went back to the living room. From the kitchen door, Gene had a good view of where everyone was. Ayako was on the floor beside the couch holding a bottle of wine and lying down on bags of chips. He red hair was full of chip crumbs that Gene was sure she would make a fuss later on. John and Masako was on the couch hugging each other. Gene made a mental not to wake them last just because they look cute. Lin and Madoka was on the other couch looking very comfortable. Madoka was asleep on Lin's chest while the latter had his arms around the pink haired woman's waist. Gene smiled at them and heard movement from the wall. Yasuhara and Takigawa had started cuddling and gene didn't know whether to be disgusted, frightened or amused. He went for his last option, he chuckled amused at the scene and mentally note to shelf this memory for future use. Gene looked at his friends passed out in the living room and suddenly realized that someone was missing.

"Where's Mai?" he mused loudly

Noll walked passed him holding a cup of tea as Gene was thinking. He was about to ask his twin where Mai is when he saw his twin's back: it was full of claw marks. Gene stood there gaping as he tried to work on the pieces in his brain. Mai was nowhere to be found, Noll had claw marks on his back and seemed to be in an oddly...good...mood...

"Noll!" Gene called out to his brother as the latter was walking up the stairs. " Are those..." Gene had a grin on his face as motioned to Noll's back. Noll looked over his shoulder nonchalantly then to his brother. He smirked then went straight for his room on the second floor.

Gene jumped in delight and cheered loudly waking up the rest of the SPR. They gave him a glare in which Gene replied with a sheepish grin and an apology as everyone went back to sleep.

Gene guessed that his little trip down memory lane was an exchange for his brother's happiness. He shrugged. As long as everyone's happy then he's fine with going through that hell again.

"Bou-san! There! Closer! Right there, honey!" Yasuhara's voice echoed through the silent room and Gene turned to the gang just in time to see Takigawa crawl as fast as he can toward Ayako away from Yasuhara. Everyone laughed at the display.

"So, anyone wants tea?" Gene asked and went back to the kitchen upon hearing the chorus of 'yes please' from the gang.

Yup. It was worth going through hell. Especially when you wake up with all these people. It would always be worth the trip to hell.

* * *

><p><strong>renariri: and there we go. I'm sorry everyone I realized that I could not for the life me write anything amusing. I'm sorry.<strong>

**Gene: It's okay, rena! *hugs***

**renariri: *hugs back* thanks Gene!**

**Yasu: Bou-san! I want a hug too! *runs after Bou-san***

**Bou-san: GAH! Get away from me! Even after 8 years you're still like this *runs around***

**renariri and Gene: *chuckles***

**renariri: anyways, comments guys?**

**Noll: hmph. good enough.**

**Gene: You're just happy you got to -**

**Noll: Is this your Xbox Gene? *holds it on top of the toilet***

**Gene: NOOO! NOLL! NO! I'M SORRY! DON'T KILL MY XBOX!**

**renariri: yeah. um...R&R please ^_^;;**


	3. White Christmas

**renariri: ...go away.**

**Gene: what?! why?! TT^TT**

**renariri: stop haunting my bedside. I need sleep, Gene.**

**Gene: how can I haunt you if I'm alive?!**

**renariri: ...errr...I don't know! you just can!**

**Gene: hmmm... :3 Maybe you like me.**

**renariri: ...I'm telling Noll you tried sneaking out again.**

**Gene: NO! I'm sorry! I'll be good! Please don't tell Noll!**

**renariri: *points at empty space* disclaimer.**

**Gene: renariri does not own Ghost Hunt or any of its characters. Don't tell! Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaseeeeee!**

**renariri: we'll see.**

**NOTE:**

_Italics _- past; **Bold **- Gene's monologue

* * *

><p><span><strong>Gene's POV<strong>

**When we were children, Noll was socially inept. More so than he is now. He ignored most people, had too much complaints but had very few wishes which included a book, silence and tea. One winter afternoon, I asked him to play with me and some children. One invitation that he obviously refused.**

_ "You sure, Noll" I started holding on to the study's door while wearing my winter coat and hat. _

_ Noll just sat in his chair and continued to read his book eve as he replied, "Yes, I'm sure."_

_ I went back to him and peered at the his face from behind him with a grin on my face. I was hoping to change his mind but Noll was one stubborn customer._

_ "Are you really suuuuuuuuuure?"_

_ Noll gave me an exasperated sigh before looking at me—no—glaring at me. _

_ "Yes." He turned back to his book and waved at me to go to the door, "Now go outside and freeze. Leave me."_

_ I pouted and went for the door but not before I took another glance at him. Noll was still sitting in his chair reading his book like nothing matters around him. I sighed and went out as told, leaving him alone with his book._

** Noll didn't like going out. Back then, he would just sit by the window with his book and occasionally watch the snow fall onto the corners of said window. I used to look at that window every now and then as I ran and play with the other children. Noll was always the same. Not even glancing down to look at me, until that afternoon. **

_I caught Noll looking at us while we play. He had this odd look on his face as his book lay forgotten on his lap. It was as if he wanted to join us but couldn't for some reason. I waved at him hoping he'll come down and play but Noll just stood up and walked away from the window. _

**I guess, I really just wanted to have fun with him and so I did.**

_ I tip toed back to the study clutching my heavy hat behind me. The door creaked open as I pushed it and took a deep breath._

_ "I'M BAAAAAACK! I yelled to catch Noll's attention from his book_

_ "So you said." He was glaring at his book _

_ I ran up to his side, hiding my hat and grinned. Noll looked up at me and raised an eyebrow as he realized I was grinning at him. He had this curious look on his face but tried to mask it with his stoic mask. Didn't work on me since I can see right through it._

_ "Close your eyes and turn around!" I ordered him and I saw his eyebrow twitch. Noll doesn't like being ordered around._

_ "Why pray tell would I do that?" he asked closing his book and maintaining eye contact._

_ "Just do it!" I told him and he just stared, "If you don't I'll bug you until you won't be able to read in peace for the next weeks."_

_ That certainly got his attention and he reluctantly stood up from his seat, closed his eyes and turned around. The moment after I checked that he wasn't trying to peek, I poured out the snow I collected with my hat onto his head. Noll flinched at the sudden cold contact with the snow and whirled around with a glare. _

_ "Gene!" _

_ He complained about his clothes, his hair and his book being drenched but I didn't care. His eyes told me that he was happy with what I did. I laughed and giggled as he tried to take the snow off of his being while a smile made its way on his lips. _

** To me, this is the memory of my first White Christmas with Noll. The feeling of cold snow and Noll's book hitting my head is one of my warmest winter memories.**

I climbed down the stairs and saw Noll with a book and a cup of tea sitting on the sofa. He had his glasses on and was intently reading his 'black book of mysteries'. I went up to him and dove onto the other sofa across the one Noll was occupying. He glanced at me from his book and raised an eyebrow. I took one of the pillows on the sofa, hugged it before smiling at my twin.

"Noll," I started, "I want snow for Christmas."

Noll stared at me with a bored look, sighed then went back to his book. My request somehow forgotten.

"It's 7 degrees outside, Gene." Noll replied, "Go get it yourself."

I sat upright, still holding the pillow and smiled at my twin sitting across me.

"So if it gets warmer then you'll get me some snow?"

Noll sighed and looked at me.

"Get. It. Yourself." he said pointedly and returned to his book

Yup. That one winter afternoon is still my warmest memory.

* * *

><p><strong>Gene: oooh! I remember this!<strong>

**renariri: of course you do. you told me.**

**Gene: I still remember that bump on my head when Noll hit me that time. *nods to self* good times. good times.**

**Noll: If you want to relive the experience I'll gladly help *raises book **

**Gene: *shields head* No thank you! One memory is enough! I don't need to lose another year of my memories!**

**renariri: ... yeah...you boys have fun over there. Please R&R. And I apologize for it being short. I'll try to make another one of I can.**


	4. Pillows

**renariri: hahahaha...this was supposed to be a New Year fic but alas real life has chained me...hahahaha**

**Gene: /pats back/ there there. you'll be okay. I'll be there with you.**

**renariri: errr...I rather you not be there. You're distracting.**

**Gene: ...oooooh...I knew it! You like me!**

**renariri: /throw pillow at Gene/ Go to sleep, Gene! Anyways, I do not own Ghost hunt or any of its characters! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was a quiet night and Noll decided to sleep early for once. He had been through various lectures throughout the day despite that it was New Year's Eve. Noll had just gotten home at eleven in the evening and went straight to bed, literally plopping down and curling under his comforter. A very rare thing to do if you are Oliver E.C. Davis. It was no more than a few minutes later that Noll grunted as he heard loud, heavy and approaching footsteps.<p>

"Noll!" Gene unceremoniously pounced on the lump under the bed covers, "Get up!"

A shift from the covers revealed a tired, glaring Noll as he pushed his brother off his bed. Gene landed on the floor on his bum and lay there in pain for a while before returning to pounce on his brother covered with the sheets. He tugged on Noll's sheets and they went down to his brother's waist.

"Come on, Noll!" Gene started rocking the bed, "It's almost midnight!"

With a groan, Noll took hold of his sheets and glared at Gene.

"Go away, Gene."

He pulled the covers hard, rendering Gene out of balance and falling on the floor, this time on his back, once more.

"I'm tired." Noll pulled the covers over his head.

Gene sat at the edge of his brother's bed pouting. He grabbed the ends of the covers and pulled enough to reveal Noll's head. The latter groaned and glared at him either way.

"But Noll!" Gene pulled the covers off and this time throwing it on the floor, "It's New Year's Eve!" Noll glared as Gene continued pouting, "Lin and Madoka are setting up fireworks!"

Gene crawled up to his brother as Noll started crawling away until he hit the headboard. Gene took hold of Noll's shoulders as he cornered him and began shaking his tired twin. The latter couldn't get away from his grasp no matter how much he struggled.

"Fireworks, Noll!"

Gene stopped shaking Noll and put his face as close as possible to his twin. Noll didn't know whether to blink, glare or punch his brother at the proximity of their faces.

"Fireworks!" Gene slowly but excitedly murmured to his brother.

Noll had decided. He shoved Gene off the bed and covered his head with a pillow, too tired to pick up his sheets on the floor. Gene bounced back and threw Noll's pillow on the floor with the sheets. Noll glared at him for the nth time and Gene just pouted at him.

"Come on, Noll!"

Noll had enough and glared hard, "Not today, Gene." He grabbed his remaining pillow and lay his head on it, "I'm too tired for this."

Gene groaned and pouted. He watched his brother, eyes closed and breath heavy, still in his office suit and socks. Gene crawled up beside Noll, watched him and poked his head. Noll groaned but didn't open his eyes. Gene jumped off the bed.

After a few minutes of peace, Noll slowly opened his eyes and pulled the pillow off his head. In that instant, Gene decided to launch a full body tackle on him. Gene took a running start from the corner of the room and jumped on Noll as the latter cringed and cursed loudly on the impact.

"Bloody hell! Gene!" Noll cursed lying on his side holding his stomach as Gene laughed beside him cradling his own arm.

Laughter and groaning filled the room as the twins wrestled on the bed trying to get the other off the soft comfort. Until someone decided to take it up a notch.

Gene grabbed the pillow lying on the floor and threw it straight to Noll hitting the younger twin square on the face. Gene rolled into laughter clutching his stomach while Noll sat on the bed, brow twitching in annoyance.

As Gene was calming down from his laughter, Noll decided to attack him. With two pillows, he shoved Gene's head to the bed, somehow trying to suffocate the older twin. Gene flailed his arms trying to get Noll off him while feigning suffocation. He successfully shoved Noll of him, with much effort, and grabbed the nearest pillow, raised it over his head ready to exact revenge on his twin when the door opened.

The twins looked towards the door, pillows on hand, as Lin stood there blinking. There was a moment of passive silence in which Noll was the first one to recover. He sat himself up on the edge of the bed, fluffing the pillow in his hand as a pink tint brush his cheeks. Gene just blinked with his pillow still over his head before recovering and tackling Noll to the floor. Noll fought him off as the two of them rolled on the floor covered in feathers. Lin blinked, released a sigh and smiled a bit as the fireworks lit up the sky.

The twins stopped their little pillow war to watch the fireworks out the window. Gene stood by the window as Noll picked up the pillows. As Gene turned around to greet his twin a happy new year, Noll hit him square on the face with a pillow. Gene twitched in annoyance as Noll wore a smug smirk.

"Happy New Year, stupid medium." Noll said smirking, fluffing his remaining pillow in his hand.

Gene picked up the pillow that hit him and fluffed it as he smiled at his twin, "Happy New Year, idiot scientist."

And so the pillow war continued.

* * *

><p><strong>renariri: ahahahaha...yeah I know I made them childish. especially Noll. So OOC.<strong>

**Lin: that's fine...**

**renariri: why are you talking to me...?**

**Lin:...**

**renariri:...**

**Lin:...**

**renariri:...ooookay. err...R&R please...**


End file.
